Close to Home
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Kate Beckett has worked hard cases in her years. But when Alexis shows up at the precinct when she's supposed to be out of town with her father she might just have to work her hardest case yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know this is kinda short but it's mainly just to set the story up. Anyways I hope you enjoy and reviews make my day ;)

Kate Beckett sighed and sipped the coffee. She missed the expensive stuff Castle always brought her. He'd been away for just over a week for a writers workshop. He and Alexis had flown out of the country and were due to return in two days. Until then Kate was making due with the convenient coffee from the shop located on the way to work.

Ryan looked around as he sat at his computer.

"It's way to quiet around here." he commented. Kate answered with a grunt as she sipped coffee.

Esposito flicked his computer on with a humph as he settled into his chair. The usual morning banter as Castle loudly made his way in was missing. Ryan didn't have anyone to tell the funny story about him and Esposito to.

Just as Kate was contemplating the laugher Castle brought to their jobs her desk phone rang.

"Beckett." She answered automatically.

"Send her back." Kate said after listening for a moment, her stomach doing a strange flip flop.

"What's up?" Ryan asked noticing her strange look.

"Alexis is here." She said her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

Alexis walked into view a cop walking next to her a hand on her back.

The first thing Kate noticed was the blood.

(-Castle-)

"What the hell?" Ryan is the first to react as he sprung forward to assist the blank faced young women.

He pulled her over to the couch and gently lowered her in.

"Call the paramedics. Tell them to hurry." Kate ordered the cop as she rushed to kneel in front of the girl.

"Kate?" She asked in a small voice, sounding lost and scared.

Kate reached out and grabbed a cold hand.

"Your freezing." she said. Before Kate could blink two suit jackets where being settled around Alexis's shoulders. Ryan sat on one side, putting an arm around her and rubbing her shoulders. Alexis closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace for a moment before opening tear filled eyes.

"I didn't know where else to go." She said, tears welling up in her eyes before spilling over.

"It's ok your safe now." Kate said. She watched the Officer come back in out of the corner of her eye. He carried a bottle of water and a blanket. The cop settled the blanket around Alexis and Ryan. Alexis was unconsciously clinging to his arm with her free hand. The other clutched Kate's hand like a life line.

"How badly are you hurt?" Kate asked.

"It's mostly just scraped and bruises." Alexis said shaking her head. "And not all of it is mine." Kate was worried by that.

"Alexis, who does the rest belong to?"

Alexis's eyes closed. But not before the detectives saw horror in them.

"They've got dad. It's….he…..They…. He was hurt worse and they've still got him." She said her voice full of horror and pain. Kate felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. The room felt airless and tight.

Someone had taken Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and fav's on the first chapter. They make my day. Here's the next chap Thanks for reading and please enjoy

"Alexis I need you to start at the beginning." Kate said.

"Dad and I were just finishing packing. Grandma had already left for her Spa trip." She started after a moments hesitation.

"The door bell rang. Dad had ordered some silly new thing for writing and he thought it was the delivery guys. The entered carrying this huge box. It was two men. I came downstairs with my suitcase just as Dad was signing something. Out of no where the largest man pulled out a metal tube he just broke it open and that's the last thing I remembered."

"When I woke up we were somewhere cold. Dad was talking to someone really low. He had cut his forehead. The blood just kinda ran down his face. When I looked around there were a couple other men in the room with us. I'm not sure how long they held us. They'd slide awful tasting food underneath the door at random times. Dad and the other men would kinda form a circle around me when any of the men came in. They always wore masks. The Asian guy said that was good. That maybe that meant that they didn't want us to see there faces because they were going to let us go. Dad and the others came up with this plan. One of the masked guys entered and they all ganged up. George pushed me through all the fighting. He kept telling me, 'run as fast as you can. The other's would be behind you. Don't stop for anything' I caught a few blows as he propelled me through all the fighting. He didn't allow anything to get between me and the door. When we reached the it one of the guys in ski masks followed us through. George said he's hold them off. He told me to run. I as scared and panicked so I did as I was told. I had no idea where I was and I was just afraidI left him there. I just ran and ran. I started recognizing where I was when it got light. I was closest to here. So I came here." Alexis paused and looked at Kate, tears welling up in her usually bright eyes.

"I left him. What kind of daughter just leaves her dad like that?" She asked as she began shaking. Ryan held her tighter against the sobs. She turned into his chest to hide the tears.

"Alexis I need you to listen to me." Kate said in her most serious cop's voice.

Alexis calmed enough to turn red eyes on Kate as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"Castle loves you more than anything. You come first in everything in his life. He would want nothing more than you being safe. If you'd stayed or been hurt he wouldn't have been able to cope. With you safe he can concentrate on keeping himself safe. You did the best thing you could have. You came here and let me know. Now I'm going to do my part and bring you dad back home. Alright?"

Alexis nodded with a sniffle.

"Ryan stay with her. Do not let her out of your sight even for an instant, these people might not like it that she got away." Kate ordered as she stood and prepared herself to do her job. "I am placing her in your protection." She said.

Ryan nodded solemnly his eyes filled with anger at whoever did this. You just didn't mess with a member of the police family. In messing with Castle these men had brought on the anger of a lot of very smart and well armed men.

Ryan stayed with Alexis as two paramedics arrived.

He moved slightly away so they could work but she kept a white knuckled grip on his arm.

"We're going to take her to the hospital. A couple of these might need a stitch or two. She also needs to get hydrated."

"I'm riding with her." Ryan said his voice hard and unyielding. The paramedic was about to argue when the Captain came in.

"he's riding with her. I'd hate to have to tell the Mayor that you wouldn't let this Detective do his job and protect the daughter of his very close friend." Montgomery said.

"Of course not." The paramedic said with a nod to Ryan.

"Let's get her on the stretcher." Between the two paramedics and Ryan they lifted the slight girl. Once vertical her eyes seemed to shut of there own accord. When the stretcher started moving however her eyes flew open and she flailed out, as much as the safety straps would allow her.

Her eyes roamed until they met Kate's.

"Swear you'll bring him back safe." She ordered.

"I swear to you. Castle will come home safe." Kate promised.

Alexis trusted Kate. Still clutching Ryan's hand her eyes closed once more.

After Ryan and Alexis had left the Captain turned to Kate.

"Anything or anyone you need on this you've got, just let us know." He said. "I've got some calls to make."

"Esposito, you and I are going to Castle's house. You," She pointed to a Detective nearby.

"Yes?" He said.

"I want you to start going through missing persons, start with the last six months. Focus on the name George." Kate ordered as she clipped on her gun and badge.

"You." She ordered another cop. "I want you to figure out what Castle ordered and exactly who was supposed to deliver it. And get somebody to comb through calls and mail that might be a ransom for Castle." Beckett ordered as she and Esposito made their way out of the station.

Arriving at Castle's loft she got security to let them in.

Beckett sniffed at the air.

"Knock out gas." She said. "Must have been strong for there to still be an odor. Stuff this well made is closely monitored. When we get back I want you to look up any sales in the last six months." Beckett said.

Esposito nodded.

"No forced entry. I wonder how they got the two of them out without anyone noticing." Esposito mused. "Something's missing." Kate said looking around. She thought back over Alexis's story.

"Castle ordered something in a big box." Kate said.

"And I don't see a big box."

"Wouldn't someone notice if the delivery men took the box out with them?" Kate asked. "Lets get security to make copies of all the tapes on our way out."

"When Alexis is up to it we need her to come and tell us if anything is missing." Kate said. She stopped, breathing deeply. She hated that she was here, in her friends home, like this. She wondered if Castle would be here if it weren't for her. If it was Castle, the famous novelist, or Castle, the detective's tag along, that was the target.

She felt Esposito's warm hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him. And he will be fine. He has yet to stop fighting on anything." Esposito comforted her. Kate nodded and drew back until she could focus on her job.

"Of course." She said taking a deep cleansing breath. "Then I'll give him a piece of my mind for getting in this situation in the first place. Let's go talk to security."

"After you." Esposito offered with a sweep of his arm.

The entered the small office to see an older man watching monitors.

"I'm Detective Beckett and this is Detective Esposito." Kate introduced.

"I'm Mark Hemming." The man said standing and offering his arm.

"We've got some questions to ask." Esposito said.

"Of course."

"Were you on shift when Mr. Castle received a delivery Friday morning."

"No I come on shift at nine. The delivery was noted at eight thirty. Sad that he got that new toy he was waiting for just before he left for vacation."

"Do you know of anyone else bringing anything through the lobby?"

"Now that you mention it. Yes. Except they didn't come through the lobby. Any deliveries or moving of goods comes through a back service door. But the new couple in apartment 304 had something sent out. They left out at just after ten."

"I'll go talk with them. Can we get copies of the video surveillance from Friday. And can you tell Esposito anything odd about that day."

"Sure. But may I ask, what is all this about. Mr. Castle isn't in any trouble is he?"

"It looks like he might be." Kate said her eyes sad.

"Oh man. He's such a good guy to. Some of the people that live her are all snobby and act like they're better than us. But he takes an interest in us. He even remembered something for my daughter's birthday. He's good with her when I bring with me to work. She adores him." The man said.

It warmed Kate's heart to see that people really care about Castle. That behind the public persona he was a truly warm and caring person.

"We'd appreciate it if you kept this under wraps. If the media gets word it will be harder to do our jobs and bring him home safely."

"Of course. Anything to help Rick." He said looked to Esposito for questions.

"oh if your going to talk to the couple your going to need this." He handed her a card. "The elevator won't move without it."

"I already have one." Kate said. "from Castle."

"Alright then." He said tucking the card away.

Kate walked to the elevator and pushed in floor three before swiping the security card.

When a smiling young woman opened the door she introduced herself.

"I have a question for you. Security said that you'd had some movers pick something up."

"Yes we just bought a new couch. We had the other moved out. They left the apartment at about nine thirty. I remember because Michal was just leaving for work."

"Your sure it was nine thirty?"

"Yes. Michal had to be to work at ten thirty. He always leaves at the same time. He's like clockwork." she said with a warm smile as a man rushed out.

"Love you." he said to the woman as he left.

Kate looked at her watch. Nine thirty.

"Alright. Can you tell me everything you remember." Kate asked.

(-Castle-)

"Esposito." He said answering his phone.

"I'll let Beckett know. Thanks." He hung up and turned to the security officer.

"Thank you for all your help." he said. "Give us a call if you think of anything else."

"Of course. Bring him home safely." Esposito nodded and went to wait for Beckett in the lobby. She came out of the elevator about ten minutes later.

"Learn anything?" Esposito asked.

"She said the movers left at nine thirty. They didn't arrive in the lobby until after ten. That leaves us with a forty minute elevator ride." Kate said. "How about you?""I've got all the tapes from Friday. Security doesn't remember seeing exact faces but he does remember that whatever was in the box seemed heavy. The two men were grunting a bit. They also got in a slight argument about something but he didn't catch what it was about. Just as I was finishing up with him Ryan called. They've finished checking Alexis over and moved her to a private room. Ryan's sticking with her."

"How is she?"

"Fine overall. He said that they've got a normal saline drip IV going to help with the slight dehydration. She's got a low grade fever that they've treated with a light round of antibiotics. A couple of her cuts required a stitch or two to keep them closed. She has a couple bruises and her feet have some blisters from walking in her shoes the whole night. The hospital is still waiting on a tox screen but they're fairly positive that other than the knockout gas she wasn't exposed to any drugs. She's sleeping now. Ryan said he'd call when she woke up."

Kate felt a little bit of the tension she'd been holding in melt away once she knew Alexis was going to be ok. Now she was going to do everything in her power to bring her dad home to her.

A/N So there it is. I hope you enjoyed.I was going to try to put a little Castle in this one but I decided to wait until the next chapter for that. Thanks again for reading. ;) reviews make me smile

Wolfgirl


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hey there, sunshine." An unfamiliar voice said as Castle opened his eyes. He couldn't place his surroundings. Cement walls and floors. Nor could he place most of the people around him. There were two unfamiliar men. The one that had spoken had that retired military look about him. He was kneeling next to Castle looking him over. Against the far wall was another man with dark eyes and hair.

" 'Ello mate." He said with a wave, seeing Castle's gaze. Then there was Alexis.

"No." Castle breathed his heart stopping.

"What? Is the Flower with you?" The man asked.

"Flower?" Castle asked his mind slightly hazy.

"She hasn't woken yet to tell us her name. But she's the only girl. Our flower among thorns." He said with warm eyes.

"You two came in about seven hours apart. Nathan came in between you."

"Is she ok?" Castle demanded, struggling to rise and move to her.

"Relax. Let your system reset after those drugs. She's fine. I already checked her over." He said placing a warm hand of Castle's shoulder.

Castle continued to struggle. The man sensed he wouldn't give up and helped Castle wobble over to Alexis. Dropping next to her he checked her pulse.

"Who is she?"

"My daughter Alexis."

"Sorry." the big man said, his voice gentle.

Castle pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair.

"I'm George Carpenter, and that over there is Nathan Unger."

"Richard Castle. And this is my daughter Alexis."

"Not THE Richard Castle?" George asked.

"You've heard of him?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. Read almost every book of his too."

"You're a writer then?" Nathan asked.

Castle nodded.

"Write anything good?"

"I'm a crime novelist." Castle answered his eyes fixed on his daughters face.

Nathan chuckled. "What a twist, the crime novelist, kidnapped."

"Not so funny from my perspective." Castle said his eyes worried.

"She'll be fine." Nathan said in a quiet voice.

"So we know what Castle does. What do you do for a living Nathan?" George asked to distract Castle.

"I'm the manager at a bank in downtown New York." He answered. "What about you?"

"I work for a private security firm." George answered.

Castle was distracted as the two men talked when he noticed Alexis's eyes were open. "Hey." He said with a relieved smile.

"Dad?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"You're ok." He whispered his heart in his throat. "I'll get you out of this no matter what." he vowed as his eyes went hard.

"This?" Alexis asked, raising her head to look around. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But I will get you out. I promise Alexis."

She nodded, her eyes a little scared. Not sure of what else to do the men sat in silence for a long time

"Tell us a story, writer man." Nathan demanded from where he lay on his back.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Make up a story for us." Nathan said with a grin.

"I'm.."

"We've got to do something before we go insane." Nathan interrupted him. "Just make up a story to pass the time."

"Ok." Castle agreed. "Just remember it won't be up to my usual standard. Usually there's hours of research, hundreds of rewrites and endless notes. Plus there's boards and pictures to organize everything."

"That's fine. I won't judge your books by this story." Nathan promised.

"What do you want it to be about?" Castle asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to do all the work here. You have to give me something to work with."

"How about a super smart British Intelligence Agent." Nathan suggested.

"All right." Castle closed his eyes.

"Alexis what was stolen?"

"A sword rumored to be invincible." She offered. Castle nodded to himself.

"George, knights or government?" Castle asked.

"Knights." Again he nodded his eyes closed. Nathan and George could see his eyes moving rapidly beneath closed lids as he thought.

"Any other details?" Castle asked.

"There's got a be a motorcycle chase." George said with a grin.

Castle nodded. After thinking for about an hour he looked around and smiled before beginning.

"It was a day like any other day for Nathan Hale, British Intelligence….".

Castle voice was just getting hoarse when the door opened. All three men immediately stepped up to form a protective shield in front of Alexis. Two men entered carrying a slumped form between them. They dropped the person to the floor then left wordlessly.

"Looks like our little party just got another guest." Nathan said sitting again. "I think the plumber did it, by the way. He seems fishy." He informed Castle, talking of the story he'd been telling them.

"Nah. He's not even a main character he was only in the story for a page at most." George argued. "I'm going with the bank manager." He grinned at the Englishman.

"Enough for now. I've talked myself hoarse." Castle said.

"We should try to get some rest. I'll take first watch and let you all know if something happens." George offered.

(-Castle-)

_8 Days Later_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The drip annoyed Richard Castle enough to open his eyes. He regretted it instantly as even the dim light caused his headache to explode.

He couldn't contain the moan as he drew his hand to his head.

"Hey there." he heard a voice say kindly. "Your awake."

"Barely." Castle said quietly. Immediately he remembered the events that led to him being knocked out and sat up quickly. His eyes roved around the smallish basement.

His saw George lying against the wall. When their eyes met, George saw the burning question in the younger man's eyes.

"She got out." George said.

Castle slumped back against a wooden support.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Last I saw her she was running at breakneck speed a few blocks down. I managed to keep them from chasing her for a while. She got out." George reassured. Castle allowed his eyes to close for a moment.

"Thanks guys." he whispered.

They all nodded.

Castle began an inventory on himself. He felt blood on his head. He must have been hit in the head again. It was lucky he had a hard head. He felt a line of heat across the back of his shoulder. He'd probably cut it somewhere. His ankle looked a bit swollen from where he'd fallen in the fighting.

"How is everyone?" Castle asked opening his eyes.

"Alive." George answered. "The worst injury we have is a knife wound on our resident Brit here."

"I'm fine though." Nathan said in his accented voice. "Right as rain."

"it needs stitches." George said. "But the best we could do was rip up the jacket and wrap it tightly."

"Alexis is smart. She'll go to Beckett." Castle said.

"Beckett?"

"She's the cop I shadow." Castle explained.

"Good. That means we'll have her on our side."

Castle nodded.

"There were at least five guys up there. Most seemed to have at least a basic military training." George commented.

"how's Michal?"

"Fine." The small wiry Asian man said from where he stood listening by the door. He was holding his arm close, though.

(-Castle-)

Ryan was flipping idly through a classic cars magazine with his free hand when he noticed movement from Alexis's hand that she was still holding his with.

"Good morning." He said looking at the young woman.

"It's not morning." She said looking at the stars outside the window.

"It's an expression. How are you?"

"Alright." Alexis said her eyes taking on a sad look.

"He'll be fine." Ryan reassured.

Alexis nodded closing her eyes.

"Don't leave?" She asked, her face showing the fear she felt.

"Of course not." he answered.

"Thanks." She said her voice quiet.

"Now that I've promised can I have my hand back?" He asked with a teasing tone. She looked down to where her hand still gripped his tightly. She slowly let her fingers relax. He shook his hand.

"Thanks." He said.

(-Castle-)

Kate entered the precinct to find it bustling with activity.

"Detective." One of the men came forward to meet her.

"Yes?"

"I've got two missing person's repots in the last six months with the name George."

"Walk with me." She said pointing to her desk and nodding for him to continue.

"One is a twelve year old boy that was taken by his father three months ago."

"And the next?"

"Retired marine. Works as a security consultant. His wife reported him missing five days ago when he didn't return from a business trip that he was supposed to have left on three days prior. According to the case file he never got on the plane."

"Alight give me the file. I'll stop by the hospital and see if this is our guy." Kate said looking around for the second cop she'd given an assignment to.

"What'd you find?" She asked.

"Castle ordered a touch board. Kinda like a giant touch screen computer that some police use for crime boards. However records show that the day before it was set to be delivered Castle called and cancelled.

When I ran the call down it came from a pay phone just outside Castle's building. There weren't any camera's aimed on the phone itself so we can't tell who made the call. I sent CSU over to get prints but it's unlikely we'll get anything."

"Good. Esposito let's go visit Alexis." Kate said. She wheeled to look at the crime board. Her heat thudded when she saw Castle's smiling face on the white board. Her knees buckled. Luckily Esposito was close enough to slide a chair underneath her.

"he's gone." She said her voice dead to her ears. While she sat staring at the man's face the sounds of the precinct swirled around her. Kate couldn't hear it past the dull roaring in her ears. Something was wrong with Castle's face being on that white board.

A/N Sorry this took so long, i just couldn't seem to get this how i wanted it. Anywayz i hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Enjoy.

Esposito stood by Kate protecting her, with grim looks, from the flow of people around her. She took a few minutes and breathed deeply collecting her thoughts.

"Lets go talk to Alexis." She said once she was calm again. Esposito nodded his dark eyes serious.

"Lets bring our boy home safe."

Together they made their way out and to the car.

Alexis was sitting up watching the window when they arrived. Ryan was sitting watching a cheesy black and white movie with tired eyes.

"Go home and rest man. I'll stay."

"You probably haven't had much more sleep than I have." Ryan said. "I just need a couple hours. I'll catch it the extra bed." he pointed to the spare bed.

Kate nodded. He laid on the bed and was softly snoring in a few moments. Kate drew the curtain and pulled up a chair.

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

"Not necessary to be quiet on his account." Esposito said with a nod to the drawn curtain. "He can sleep through anything." He said his eyes dancing.

"I'm good. They should take my IV out in about an hour. They told me I could go home this afternoon."

"You'll go home with Ryan." Kate decided. "That way if anyone comes looking you won't be where they expect you to be. Is there any way to contact Martha?'

"No. The retreat is total isolation. Absolute solitude."

"Where is this retreat?"

"It changes. It is all over the world. You don't know where your going until you get there. Gram said the peace and quiet would help her reach her inner muse."

"When is she set to return?"

"on the eighteenth."

"That's three days from now. We'll have a uniform meet her at the airport." Kate said. "Now when you where telling your story you mentioned a George. We have some pictures to ask you about."

"George Carpenter, who works in private security Michal….Lee, I think was his last name, an acrobat, and Nathan…..Something, who worked in a bank." Alexis said scrunching up her eyes. "Why can't I remember the names?" She wondered.

"You've just been through something incredibly traumatic. Memory loss can be common in the vic….people." Esposito said not able to say that Castle and his daughter might be victims.

He was worried about his friend. He wished he knew that Castle was ok. He also wanted to get his hands on the people that had put the haunted look in this strong young woman's eyes.

"Did you get those names?" Kate asked. Esposito nodded.

"Go out and call back to get those names run. We'll stay here to let Ryan catch a bit more sleep then go home and do the same. We won't do Castle any good falling asleep while working this case." She ordered.

"Is there anything I can have for you?"

"Maybe some clothes. I don't have anything." She said looking back outside the window as Esposito left.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Alexis spoke, her eyes glued on something outside.

"Where you close to your mom?" She asked.

"Ya. I was." Kate answered with a smile for her mother.

"I never really was. When mom and dad got a divorce she was to busy being an actress. Dad got custody of me and it was always just us. For everything. He was there for every spelling bee, every play, every parent meeting and every other tiny little thing. Through junior high was picked me up and dropped me off almost every single day. Every one else sees this writer. And he has this big face he puts on for them, but to me he's always just been dad. Slightly goofy and sometimes childish and annoying, but still just dad. I haven't gone for more than a day or two without talking to him. What would I do without him? Who would I go to for the dumb things?" Tears trailed down her cheeks as she talked.

Kate moved and sat on the bed pulling her into a tight hug.

"You don't have to worry about that. We're going to bring him home. You'll always have him. I know Rick well enough to know that he won't let something as small as kidnappers stand in the way of being with you Alexis. You're his everything."

Alexis cried for a while letting everything out. When she'd finished she straightened and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm not completely everything Kate. Not anymore at least." She said in a whisper. Kate felt a warm glow at the words before she pushed the thought away. She needed to focus on finding him. Other things could work themselves out later.

They sat in silence for a few while before Esposito came back in. Together they turned on an old black and white flick and watched it together, Esposito in the chair and Kate reclining on the bed with an arm around Alexis while the young woman leaned on her shoulder. At the end a friendly nurse brought in lunch. After Alexis had picked at the food for a while Kate went to find out about her being released.

"Good news. The doctor is going to come in and release you to NYPD custody, specifically that of Detective Ryan." Kate said.

"I'm fine. Really. He can help you guys on the case." Alexis said.

"No can do." Ryan said pulling the curtain and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "They have there part and I have mine. Castle is one of my best friend. Right now there are some bad guys looking for you. I wouldn't be doing my duty as a friend if I left you in just anybodies custody. And Esposito and Kate will focus better knowing your completely safe. It's better for everybody this way." Ryan said firmly. "Let's hurry up and get out of here so we can order some pizza." he said in a conspiratorial whisper, with a nod to the unappealing lunch tray. Alexis wrinkled her nose at the lunch and nodded.

"I'll run and pick up some clothes. Be back in twenty." Kate said leaving Esposito and Ryan arguing about the best place to order pizza from.

Ducking into the nearest clothing store she purchased a warm hoodie, a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that she guessed to be Alexis size.

Returning she found Alexis listening to the boys bicker with a tiny smile on her face.

"What's going on here?"

"Esposito says Ryan's choice of pizza is awful. His is better." Alexis explained. "I've been discharged. We were just waiting on clothes."

"The wait is over." Kate said holding up the plastic bag. While Alexis was in the bathroom Kate turned to her men with a smile.

"Esposito you swear by that pizza love it." She said quietly raising one eyebrow.

"Alexis needed a bit of normalcy, not us tiptoeing around her trying not to refer to her or her father as victims. It gave her something else to focus on for a bit." Ryan said just as quietly, with a slight shrug.

"Some days I remember just how lucky I am to work with you." She told her men who smiled tiredly at her. "But don't let that go to your heads."

Both nodded with a quick grin before Alexis was back out.

"Ready." She said her eyes scanning the place once more before settling on the cops.

"Good. let's get out of her." Ryan said opening the door to let Alexis through.

(-Castle-)

The next addition to the people in the basement woke up to a rhythmic voice speaking.

"….Nathan as he sped on his bike feeling it purring underneath him. This was the moment of truth the event all his work came down to. He…."

"he's waking up." An accented voice interrupted.

"Man. Right in the middle of the chase." a deep voice complained.

"I know who it is." Another voice, with a slight Asian accent, said slightly smugly.

"Oh do you?" The first voice asked. Conor opened his eyes to the grey walls. Three males peered down. As he struggled to rise four sets of hands helped him sit to lean against the wall.

"Hi." One of the men said with a small smile. "I'm Rick, the resident writer. The tough guy is George. The snide bank guy is Nathan. And Michal is our acrobat."

"I'm uh….Conor. The math guy I guess." he said his head still spinning.

"it's good to see your all introduced." A voice same from the grate in the door just before it swung open. "The gang is all here." it continued. The man wore a black mask to cover his features.

"What do you want from us?" George asked standing in front of the others.

"Something simple really. It shouldn't be a great challenge for you. That's why we chose all of you. For your talents." The man said looking over the group.

"What?" George asked in a low threatening voice.

"Like I said. Simple. You are going to work together to plan for me the perfect crime." he said his eyes hard and cold. "Your going to help me rob and bank and get completely away with it."

A/N I promise to do at least weekly updates with this. More if life stops getting in the way. Thanks for reading.

Wolfgirl


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know. This took forever and I promised weekly. But i had this all typed and fanfiction wouldn't work. My document manager wouldn't load on any computer. And then i went on vacation. But here it is. I hope it's good. Thanks for reading. :)

"I wasn't really expecting company." Ryan said once they were inside eyeing the slight mess.

"I'll have a unmarked car swing by every couple hours." Kate told Ryan from the doorway. "And if you want I can swing by with some of your things on my way back into the precinct." Kate offered to Alexis..

Alexis nodded. "thank you.".

"Call if you see of hear anything suspicious. Stay away from doors or windows and lock all the doors." Kate ordered. "You know the drill." She told Ryan with a look.

"Of course." he nodded. "Now go. Get some sleep."

"I'll be back in a couple hours." She said and waved goodbye before shutting the door.

"Welcome." Ryan said with a tired, though warm, smile spreading his arms to sweep the room. "Just make yourself comfortable. There is small guest bedroom in back that's yours. I've got some movies or video games. And if you're hungry we can order pizza."

"I am a little." She said. "The hospital food was awful." she wrinkled her nose.

"it always is." Ryan agreed as he picked up the phone to call and order them a pizza.

"I'll be in back taking a quick shower." he said after he was done, before disappearing. Alexis sat on the couch and looked around. On the coffee table was a small framed photo. Kate, Roy Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan and her dad all stood in front of The Old Haunt. Her dad held a bottle of alcohol and they were all smiling. She stared it at for a long time. She didn't here Ryan's footsteps as he came out still slightly damp from his quick shower. He was wearing faded jeans and a tee shirt.

"He's a good guy. Would have made a hell of a cop. He notices the little details." Ryan said settling into a chair. "guess that helps him with his writing too."

Alexis nodded. "I'm glad you know him." She said looking down.

"a lot of people do." Ryan answered.

"No. Not really. A lot of people know the person dad shows the world. The bachelor writer. Rich, charismatic, and that million dollar smile. Not many people take the time to dig deeper and meet dad. The goofy, childish and silly person. I know it means a lot to him to have you and Esposito as his friends."

Ryan smiled. "it's good to have him as my friend. Not the famous writer but the somewhat immature man with an overactive imagination." Ryan grinned back. "He sure brings some fun into crime solving."

"he brings the fun into everything." Alexis whispered. "I've always been too mature. He's there to remind me to let loose a little."

"little?" Ryan grinned.

"A lot." Alexis said with an answering smile. Just as he was going to continue the doorbell rang. Without a word he motioned for her to be quiet and get out of sight. He picked up the gun and set it out of sight of the door but within easy reach and opened the door with a fixed smile.

He paid for the pizza and accepted the boxes.

After the pizza guy had left he motioned Alexis back out.

"Smells wonderful." he said inhaling a deep breath.

"was all that a little overdone?" she asked as she pulled out a piece.

"not if the had been someone looking for the runaway kidnapping victim." Ryan shook his head before biting into the pizza. "so we've got the whole afternoon. Anything you want to do?" He asked after he had chewed a couple bites.

Alexis shook her head.

"I've got a new racing game to try out then." He offered. After they had eaten he set up the tangle of wires before handing her a control and explaining it briefly. After a few races Ryan grinned at her.

"No offense but you kinda suck."

"I'm learning." she defended with a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm going to have to race you more often. It's nice winning once in a while. Esposito and Jenny usually beat me."

"Give me a few more hours. I'll beat you."

"Wanna bet?" Ryan challenged.

"You're on." she answered.

As night fell fully outside the window Alexis stretched out.

"I'm done." Ryan announced.

"I was just beginning to win back some of those bets." Alexis argued.

"exactly why I'm quitting while you owe the keys to the loft."

"Sorry I forgot I can't bet the loft. It's dad's."

"Sorry. Not anymore. You shouldn't make the bet if your not willing to pay up." Ryan grinned at the young woman. He paused listening for a moment.

"someone's coming." he said, motioning for her to go in back again.

After checking to see who it was he opened the door to reveal Kate. Alexis came back into the front room as Ryan called her.

"I grabbed some PJ's and a couple things to wear. I'm sorry if I have no clue as to the latest fashions." she said handing over a neatly packed duffle bag. "What have you been up to?"

"Alexis owes me the keys to her dad's loft." Ryan said smugly. "She was starting to win so I quit."

"Don't worry. I'll win it back for you." Kate smiled at the woman.

"I can win it back myself." Alexis said with a mock glare at Ryan. "he was the one that quit early."

"He cheats a lot." Kate confided in a stage whisper.

"I can't win." Ryan complained. "Its two to one."

"can I talk to you outside Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Sure." he looked to Alexis. "Shut the door and lock it when we go out. The gun is off safety. Only aim at something you want to shoot. Only open the door for me or Beckett." Alexis nodded solemnly and shut the door behind there backs as they walked down the hall together.

(-Castle-)

The men stood in front of blue prints staring.

They managed to look busy most of the day. The armed men had brought in chalk and whiteboards along with printout blueprints and schedules.

Castle wasn't sure how long it had been before the men came in again.

"you not taking this very seriously." the man said in a dangerous voice.

"yes we…" Michal said started to say. He was cut off as the man hit him hard once.

"Don't you want to see your precious families again?" the man taunted. "it would be hard to if your were to die. Let us be clear. I can easily replace any of you. You are among the best, but there are others." He threatened. "this will be your only warning."

(-castle-)

When Ryan returned Alexis barely let him shut the door before she started in on the questioning.

"there is a shower in back if you want to shower before bed." Ryan said trying to stall her.

She simply stared at him until he cracked.

"Oh fine, they don't have anything solid but security camera's caught something interesting on tape. They're heading over to check it out." Ryan said.

"what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Ryan rubbed at tired eyes. "it could mean a lead or it could be a dead end. There isn't any way to know until you get into it. But they're hopeful about this one. now go take a shower and get some rest."

Alexis looked about to argue but Ryan cut her off.

"I know about as much as you. And I'm exhausted. Go take a shower and get some rest so I can too alright?" Ryan asked.

Alexis nodded reluctantly before picking up the duffle bag of her things Kate had dropped by and entering the bathroom.

"Towels are under the sink." Ryan called from the living room.

Alexis showered and laid down in the bed amazed at how tired she was. She was asleep before her mind had a chance to start racing.

(-Castle-)

"See that?" Esposito asked pointing.

"Yes." Kate said squinting to make out what he was pointing at.

"We couldn't put a trace on the phone he made the call with because it was a burn phone. He used it once and threw it out. But I noticed he made a cal on camera. When he dialed he accidentally aimed the screen towards the camera. We were able to blow up the image and get the number he was dialing. We've set a trace on it. The minute he makes a call we'll know where he is." Esposito sound. "With any luck he'll lead us right to him."

"Good." Kate said. "Good work on this." She said.

Esposito nodded and turned.

"Any luck with the knockout gas?" Kate asked.

"I've contacted most of the places you can buy it. It's all gone to police so far but I've got about four more calls to make."

"Give them to me. I'll make the calls." Kate offered. Esposito nodded and picked up a file from his desk and handed it to her.

Kate sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hello my name is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD, I'm calling about…." She started the calls.

(-Castle-)

"And the date on that was?" Kate asked as her hand flew taking notes.

"And there was no video?"

"Good. No…. you've been great. ….No. It's fine. You've helped us…..Alright….Just call if you remember anything else. I'm also going to need a list of people that would know the route…..Thanks. Bye."

"Got something boss?" Esposito asked.

"I found were they got the gas. The hit up a delivery truck. The company is faxing over a list of people that knew the route now."

"Good."

They waited in silence for a few minutes for the paper to arrive.

"Luckily it's a short list." Kate said.

"How are they?"

"The lab manager Simon Harper, his assistant Jessica Cole, the police department it was being sent to and the movers, Jay and Brothers."

"Huh." Esposito said.

"What?"

"I've heard that name before."

"Where?""Give me a sec." Esposito said, his brow furrowed in thought.

He snapped his fingers and turned to dig through the papers on his desk. After a minute he found what he was looking for and turned to hand her a photo. It was a picture of the men carrying a large box through the hallway. Both delivery men had on ball caps from their employers.

"Jay and Brothers." Esposito said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello I'm Detective Beckett and this is Detective Esposito. We need to see the man in charge." Kate said flashing her badge.

"Of course." She receptionist said standing. "Right this way."

She led them to a small office where a man sat in the middle of a chaos of papers.

"Sir there are some detectives here to speak to you."

"Of course. Come in." he said. The receptionist cleared two chairs of papers and left closing the door quietly.

"What can I do for you?"

"About a month ago a couple of men hit up a shipment. Do you recall the incident?" Kate asked.

"Half the paperwork in here was caused by that." he said in a disgusted tone.

"Did you ever find out who the leak was?"

"No. I was so sure it wasn't one of my men. I've been pouring through all there file and performance reviews for weeks." He motioned to a pile of folders.

"Sir do you recognize either of these men?" Kate asked pulling out the photo of the two men that had taken Rick.

Kate was surprised when he broke off in a string of harsh words in another language.

Kate and Esposito looked at each other.

"They were a moving team I had to let go last week. They missed a whole day of moving assignments. I lost valuable customers because of them."

"What day was that?" Kate asked.

He handed her a incident report.

"That's the day he was kidnapped." Esposito confirmed.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"We're going to need the files of these men and we need to know everything you know about them." Kate said her voice stern.

"Of course I'll make copies." He said standing and yelling out a name. He ordered the receptionist to make copies.

"Thanks for all the help." Kate said as they stood to leave.

"If you think of anything else please let us know." Kate said handing them a card.

"Of course." he said taking it.

"What do you think?" Esposito asked.

"I think he's not involved. His reaction to the word kidnap seemed genuine." Kate answered.

"I'd have to agree." he said. "Want to check out their residences?"

"Call in to the station and have a couple uniforms meet us there. Lights off." Kate said.

Both were empty and looked almost unlived in.

Kate and Esposito returned to the station late at night tired and not to much closer to finding Castle.

Esposito sat at his desk while Kate called and checked on Ryan and Alexis.

"Beckett," he said sitting up suddenly.

"Yes."

"There's a call going through," He said standing and attaching his gun and getting ready.

"They're coming up with an address now."

"As soon as you have it call a strike team." Kate ordered jumping into action. In a matter of minutes they had several cars flying to the location.

"Lights off. I don't want them to know we're coming." Kate ordered.

Esposito relayed the command.

After putting on Kevlar vests they stood. Kate nodded for the leader of the strike team to go in first. They searched the house room by room. Finally they stood in the living room the house cleared. Silence rained.

"it was a land line. They were here." She said her voice quiet.

The was when the gun shots started.

A man's voice was shouting something muffled by the floor.

"They're beneath us." Kate shouted. "Find a way down." the officers immediately began searching all the while sounds drifted up.

"Over here." Someone yelled. They descended quickly. Gunshot smoke drifted around the room. They rushed towards the yelling. They found two men standing over a couple unconscious guys holding guns on them.

"Drop them now." Kate ordered. One of the men looked at her with tired eyes.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"George." He said. "Writer boy said you'd be on our side." he said.

"You've seen Castle?"

"Sure. They took him and Michal. I can tell you were they're going." He said.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Nathan needs some help." George said dropping the gun and stepping back. He motioned to a man leaning against the wall with a bloody bandage wrapped around his middle.

"Get them out of here." Kate ordered. "I want them all at the hospital to be checked out. We'll be there to talk to them once we've cleared this area out."

"No. You need to go now. Rick and Michal are going to be useless soon. You need to save them." George said.

"Where are they taking them?" Kate asked. George gave them an address. He leaned against the wall holding a bleeding arm. "Hurry. Please."

A/N more should be out soon. I'll try typing it out tonight thanks for reading. and reviews are always appreciated.

Wolfgirl


	7. Chapter 7

A/N First of all while this is the second short chapter it is the second one today. I hope that makes up for that. Secondly a warning, this seems a little angsty to me. I started writing something else but this sorta came out, though it was kinda hard to write. I hope you like it. Reviews are, as always, appreciated.

-"_Life is not measured in the amount of breathes we take but in the moments that take our breathe away_."-

Rick held his aching head as they bumped through New York traffic. He had been hit in the head too much and it had ached constantly for days. He knew however, that this was all over. If Beckett couldn't get to him in time he would die today. He felt somehow, calmly detached from this. He found himself thinking over his life.

He regretted leaving behind Alexis. She was his inspiration and light. She had never ever fallen for the persona he showed the world. From her very first day she had looked into his eyes and melted his heart. He regretted that his death would cause her so much pain. He regretted that she had been dragged into all this. He thought of all the things he was going to miss. Her graduation, her college years, seeing her grow brighter each day,….her walking alone up that aisle…..the last almost broke through his detached calmness to drag him into despair so he skirted around that moving on from Alexis and the pain of leaving her behind.

His mother. No mother should ever have to bury her child. He regretted deeply that he was going to force her through that. But she would have Alexis. Together they could make it.

Ryan and Esposito. The closest he had come to having just plain ordinary friends in a while. Sure he had fans and people like the mayor that he counted as friends but they weren't the same. Ryan and Esposito teased him and joked with Rick, the person, not the ridiculously wealthy author. They treated him like an equal. And they were not bashful about pointing out his failures and short comings. He regretted never getting to say goodbye and break the news about how he had written them into his will a while ago. He regretted that he wouldn't be around to see their faces when it was read to them. He chuckled hollowly at the image his mind conjured when they suddenly became joint bar owners.

And as his thoughts drifted from them they came to Kate. The one who had led him on a merry chase. He regretted never kissing her again after that first shocking and electrical kiss. He regretted never telling her that he loved her. Never letting her know who much she meant to him. Never letting her see how much it bothered him, seeing her with another man while he waited in the background hoping that she might finally notice him. Again his soul shuddered away from the pain of loosing someone. The thought of loosing Beckett threatened to pull him under into a dark place. His mind began a replay of all the moments that had taken his breath away.

(-Castle-)

Castle paced his mind scattered. Finally….**_Finally_** they came out carrying a tiny pink bundle of blankets.

"Mr. Castle?" A friendly nurse had asked.

"Yes." he'd rushed over.

"Allow me to introduce to you your daughter, Alexis Castle." She'd said holding out the fragile bundle.

Rick had taken her in shock not sure, worried and elated.

Rick had lowered emotion filled eyes to look at the small child. As their eyes met everything burned away except the two of them, here. Rick's eyes filled with tears as he surveyed his daughter, the best thing he'd ever helped create. She'd smiled up at him and from that moment he'd been hers first and foremost.

"She'd perfect." He whispered in an awed voice.

"Yes. She is." The nurse had agreed with a smile before patting his shoulder and walking away.

(-Castle-)

Ryan lounged at the bar his eyes tired from the case they'd just worked. Esposito next to him was drinking a beer his eyes closed.

"We did good today." One of them had murmured.

Rick, from behind the bar had nodded.

"Today we saved some lives." Esposito had added in the quiet of the room.

Rick felt the truth of that hit him. Today he'd helped someone survive. He'd help stop the bad guy from doing bad things. So despite the awful things they'd seen he could smile.

(-Castle-)

Beckett and he stood in that alley breathing deeply after that kiss just staring into each others eyes. Castle had seen his future in those eyes.

(-Castle-)

Before more scenes could come a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It was an honor to meet you Castle." Michal had said his voice quiet.

"And you as well." Castle answered turning emotionless eyes on the man. "Whatever happens today it was a pleasure and honor to know you." he answered. His voice sounded odd to his eyes. Dead and far away. He absently realized that this was caused by the numbness that held the despair at bay. Michal had nodded and closed his eyes.

As the van stopped and turned off realized it was too late for regrets. He made peace with himself. He'd lived a good life and if he had to die today he could do it knowing he'd known amazing people and with them lived through moments that had truly taken his breath away.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle felt them pulled the ski mask over his head. He saw Michal pale as two men came into view holding a small girl.

"Leave her alone." Michal roared, lunging.

"if you do what we say she goes free." The masked man said his voice hard as iron. "If you don't, well that you might as well say goodbye now." he said. He saw steely determination enter the man's eyes.

"good. Same goes for you Castle. Do as we say."

Castle nodded and felt something cold being pressed into his hand.

"It's not loaded." A voice said as he made sense of what it was. It was a large and dangerous looking gun. He tried to push it away out of reflex but it was rammed hard into his stomach. He took it as he leaned over gasping for air.

"Yours had enough bullets to get their attention." Another man said as he handed a gun to Michal. "But don't get any idea's There are more of us that bullets in that gun. And I'd hate for you to do something stupid and hard your sweet daughter." The man said in a bored voice.

"Now go."

They'd been shoved out of the van and into warm sunlight. Each had stood dazed for a while before someone had cleared their throats. They accompanied it by the sound of a cocking gun.

Both men had nodded to each other before setting out to head into the bank and whatever else the day had in store for them.

"This….." Castle started to say in a small voice before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting all those years of his mother drilling acting into his head take over. He imagined a bad guy and fit himself into it. Giving everything he had into saving the small girls live.

He nodded at Michal to fire the gun.

Once they had everyone's attention he boomed. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW. NOBODY NEEDS TO BE A HERO. HANDS OUT IN FRONT OF YOU AND FLAT ON THE FLOOR. NOW." He ordered in a loud roaring voice, nodding for Michal to fire once more.

Rick located the security guard and aimed a useless gun at his head while Michal began filling the bag with money. Rick looked at the large clock. They had not bought enough time.

"WHO'S IN CHARGE?" he roared in the most intimidating voice he could muster. When no one volunteered. "No one needs to die today but someone does need to let me know who's in charge." he said in the silence of the bank, working at filling his voice full of threats and dark promises.

"I…I am.." A man said rising up. "Please don't hurt anyone." he begged. "I'll give you anything you want."

"I want everyone against the wall." He said "Except for you. And you." he added pointing to the security guard. Again he turned his attention to the manager. "On the floor. I want you to take the gun and hand it to me. Slowly. I would hate to panic at any sudden moves and accidentally squeeze." He said in a cold voice.

He needed five more minutes for two man to be out of the vault and the third man to have the computer set up. It was a three step plan. Michal and Rick had come in to distract everyone while two men cleared out the vault and a third programmed the computer to siphon hundreds of thousand into an untraceable off shore account.

"Now we're just going to wait for my friend over their to finish clearing the drawers and we'll be on our way." Rick said, letting his mouth curl up into a sneer.

Michal worked as slowly and thoroughly as possible. Rick began to sweat. He saw the dozens of cop cars and swat vans that had suddenly surrounded them.

He knew that the kidnappers wouldn't let them leave this bank alive. They'd seen there faces and heard the getaway plans on the way over. You don't let someone you intend to let live hear those sorts of things.

He didn't break character, his gun didn't waver as this all sunk in.

He smiled once, a tender and accepting smile as he accepted his death.

"Goodbye." he muttered to everything while he had the chance. The security guard had caught the smile. He looked at Rick in bewilderment his eyes questioning.

That was when the shooting started.

(-Castle-)

Beckett had noticed the van first. She and Esposito and swat team had quietly surrounded it. It was abandoned except for one man and a frightened girl. Seeing the amount of guns aimed at him the man's will had broken and he had raised his hand dropping the gun. The little girl had run to Kate as tears streamed down her face. Kate had covered the small body with her own and rushed her out of the line of any fire.

Kate had just returned to the front and spotted two men in black ski masks holding guns when the shooting had started.

For a while everything was bangs and confusion as the swat moved into the bank at the sound of gun fire from within. She and Esposito had hung back until someone had shouted the all clear.

Kate had been routed on the spot for a second that seemed like an eternity as she felt both drawn to know what had just happened and scared to know if he was dead. The feel of Esposito squeezing her hand once broke the spell and she was off sprinting to the building. At first she couldn't make out anything in the babble of frightened voices and the running bodies. Once everything settled a bit her eyes made out a couple clusters of people. One swat team surrounded one of the masked men who was pressed to the ground. The other was laying on the ground surrounded by more swat. A security guard kneeled pressing his hands into the man's shoulder. Kate headed over their with a dread filled heart.

"Someone take the mask off." She heard Esposito order in an iron voice that cut through the shock in the room. One of the Swat nodded and kneeled to pull off the hood. Kate glimpsed Castle's pale voice before she was in front of him kneeling. Shoving the guards hand off as she replaced them with firm hands.

"Castle you wake up. I won't have you leaving me." She said her voice wavering.

"C'mon show me those pretty eyes." She pleaded her voice almost breaking.

"Bout…..time." Rick said as he scrunched his forehead, leaving his eyes closed.

"You let me beg." Kate growled.

Castle smiled a tiny and shaky smile.

"…hurts….a bit." Castle said.

"I know. But I need you to focus. Castle I need you to stay in the here and now. For me." She ordered.

"Didn…..know…you cared." Castle said.

"Of course. I need you to open your eyes and look at me Richard. Please."

His whole face screwed up in effort before he opened slightly glassy eyes to stare up at the detective.

"…cryin'?" he asked sounding confused.

"No. It's all the smoke it's making my eyes water." she answered.

"O." he said looking around. His eyes seemed to focus. "the airport." he said in a burst of strength as he forced himself to be strong to get the information out. "The One fifteen flight to Paris. Passports read Jerry Hewlett, Louis Marker and Pete Snyder. You have to get them." he said.

A cop was already off running with the information.

Castle slumped back all his energy seemingly spent.

"Damn it keep those eyes open." Esposito had ordered his voice harsh.

"…ly rest… for a mo…ent…" he said fluttering them open again to focus on Esposito.

"Ry…n?" He asked.

"At his house with Alexis. We didn't trust her in just anybodies hands you know." he'd answered. Castle had roused at her name.

"She's fine." Kate answered the unasked question. "Missing you. And she might have lost the loft to Ryan on a bet on some racing game." Kate said grinning down at him.

"…Cheats." Castle informed them with a small smile.

Kate was pushed off as he was surrounded by a group of paramedics.

"I'm riding with him." Kate informed Esposito.

"I already told them to expect you."

"It wasn't loaded." Kate heard the confused voice of the security guard, who was holding a large dealy looking gun. "He said goodbye, like he expected to die. And the look in his eyes didn't match the eyes of a bank robber."

Kate kneeled next to him. "He was only doing what he had to do."

"Who is he?"

"A brave man." Kate answered, then stood to follow the paramedics out.

(-Castle-)

The moment the doctor entered Kate was on her feet with the chief, and Esposito. The hadn't called to let Ryan and Alexis know until they'd known for sure.

"How is he?" Kate demanded.

"He'll be fine." The doctor reassured. "The confusion he displayed at the scene was caused by shock, pain and being hit in the head to many times in the last week. The bullet caused him to loose a good amount of blood but caused a surprisingly little amount of damage. I repaired all the damage and we have him on IV's to restore blood as well as to hydrate and nourish. He's resting comfortably now and you can go and see him in small groups. You're Kate Beckett right?"

"Yes." Kate answered.

"Your listed as on of his information. I can allow you to stay in the room with him as long as you are quiet and allow him rest. The others mentioned are Martha and Alexis. Those two will also be allowed to stay with him should they arrive. Everyone else can see him briefly as long as it's quiet." The doctor said before turning and walking back through the doors.

"I'm going to call Ryan and Alexis. I'll meet you back there."

(-Castle-)

"Thanks. I'll let her know." Ryan said into the phone as Alexis played with the controller making the car zoom.

"Anything new on the case?" She asked trying to sound calm while inside she was a wreck. She wanted to know if they knew anything.

"They've got him. He's going to be fine." Ryan said.

Alexis lost track of everything for a while.

Ryan's worried eyes peered at her when she became aware.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"They've got him?" She asked in a tiny voice as tears poured freely.

"yes. He's in the hospital now. He will be fine." Ryan reassured.

"Will be?" Alexis questioned.

"he caught a bullet in the shoulder but it isn't life threatening. The doctors say he is fine just resting. I'll take you to him." He said holding out his hand. Alexis dragged him to the car. He saw her anxious eyes and flipped on the sirens to get her to her father faster.

a/n well first of all my account looks like it got a new layout which threw me off for a bit. But here this is. There is at least one more chapter to wrap this all up. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis was there for hours. She held her fathers hand and talked to him about everything, big things and small, while Kate slept in a chair in the back of the room.

Once she'd talked herself hoarse she sat there watching her dad.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Come back in the morning." Ryan said.

"I'll call if anything changes." Kate said sitting up and rubbing sleep from her face.

Alexis looked about to refuse before Kate came and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"He is fine." Kate reassured. "He'll be here when you get here in the morning."

"Besides, you have to pick Martha up in the morning. You probably want to get a good nights rest and a shower before dealing with that."

Alexis nodded, her eyes moving to her dad again.

"Your sure?" Alexis asked, and for a moment she wasn't the self assured teen they'd all gotten used to. She was scared, exhausted, and worried.

"I'm sure." Kate replied hugging her tightly. She was slightly surprised when Alexis squeezed back.

They stayed like that until Alexis drew in a deep and calming breath.

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart." Kate answered. Alexis had nodded and followed Ryan out the door.

(-Kate-)

It was one in the morning and silent in the hospital room. The only sounds were that of the steady heart machine and the breathing of the three occupants.

Kate watched Rick Castle breath with intensity willing his recovery to be fast and easy.

"Not dead?" The small voice came from the bed accompanied by his hand twitching in hers.

She blinked once before standing to look into his face. His eyes weren't focusing because of the pain meds but he was there, blinking up at her.

Esposito, who was woken up by that voice, sat up in the back and watched his friend look around in confusion.

"No Castle, not dead yet." She answered, pleased her voice came out strong.

"Oh." he said his eyes dulled by the swirl of medication and exhaustion. "That's good." His eyes met hers.

"Thought it was all over for a moment there." He said blinking at the ceiling.

"You scared the hell out of us this time." Kate said.

"Hmmmm." He drifted for a few moments before blinking. "sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Kate growled out.

"Alexis?" Castle asked after a few more minutes of drifting.

"Safe with Ryan. And we picked up the whole crew at the airport thanks to you."

"Good good." Castle had said letting his eyes drift shut. They flew open and focused on Kate.

"Promise I'm still here?" He asked having a hard time coming to grips that even though he'd accepted death he was still alive.

"Promise." Kate had answered firmly squeezing his hand tightly.

"_You're all gonna be here when I wake up_?"*

."_We'll be here_"* Esposito said.

"_Good. That's good_."* Castle said before allowing his eyes to close as he fell into sleep.

(-Alexis-)

Alexis had showered and was standing in the middle of the busy crowd of the airport. Her grandmothers flight had touched down and she was coming towards her.

She took one look at her granddaughter and stopped short. This was not the happy granddaughter she had left. This one was tired and pale and had a cut with neat stitches in her hairline.

"What's wrong?" She asked her eyes noticing Ryan who was hanging back but still alert, his eyes surveying the people. Alexis rushed forward to hug her grandmother tightly.

"I'm so glad you're home." She'd whispered.

Her grandmother hugged her tightly back.

"I only took my carry on, so I'm ready to leave. C'mon you can tell me about it in the car." She'd ushered her granddaughter through the throng of people. Once they'd settled into the car she'd calmly turned to her and said simply. "Tell me everything."

Alexis poured out her whole story from start to finish. Martha, who looked calm on the outside, had a storm brewing inside. Her son and her granddaughter should never have to face this. _Ever_. She was angry, shocked and worried. Only years of acting kept her boiling emotions from reaching the surface.

"Is your father ok?" She asked. Alexis eyed her. Martha knew she saw what was wrapped up inside.

"He's fine. Kate swore to call in anything changed." Alexis answered.

Martha wrapped Alexis up in a tighter hug, only releasing her when they had to climb out of the car at the hospital.

Alexis held back and let her grandmother go in alone to see her father. Kate and Esposito came out to give them time alone.

"are the others here?" Alexis asked.

"of course." Kate nodded. "They all asked about you. You can visit if you want. George in three doors down. Nathan is next to him. Then Michal and Connor." She turned her attention to Ryan and Esposito. "I'm gonna take a quick walk and get coffee." She announced. She squeezed Alexis shoulder and left.

Alexis knocked quietly on the door of Michal's room first.

He was sitting up talking to a beautiful woman and holding a small girl in his lap.

"Hey." She smiled hesitantly.

"Hello." He answered a warm smile on his face.

"I just came to see…." Alexis trailed off.

"I'm fine." he answered, as his wife nudged him. "Oh. Um Kya this is Alexis Castle. Alexis this is my wife Kya and our daughter Sara." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Kya said reaching forward to shake hands. "Michal has told us much about you and your father. I hope he is doing well."

"He is." Alexis said with a small smile. "I was just coming to see you all before I go sit with him."

"Well then shoo." Michal waved his hands in a go away gesture.

Alexis smiled and nodded before stepping out.

Nathan's room was next. He looked a little worse and was attached to an IV.

He had nodded when she entered.

"Checking up on us?" He inquired.

She had nodded surveying his room.

"Alexis I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Hannah." He'd nodded to the teen who sat next to him.

"Hannah this is Alexis Castle."

"Hello." Hannah said, her dark eyes flickering to her father.

"hi."

"I wanted to say thanks. For everything you did." Alexis said to him.

"Anytime." He said. "I did nothing that I would want someone to do for Hannah if she had been in your place."

"And Nathan," Alexis said as she turned to leave.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"Dad never brings in characters for nothing. It wasn't the plumber but he is a clue." Alexis said with a smile.

Next she entered the room with the big security guy.

She smiled to see how well he and his wife looked together. Both had a tiny bit of grey at their temples and both had the same kind eyes.

"Aw. Here is our little flower." George smiled.

"You ok?" Alexis asked.

"Right as rain. Being discharged this afternoon."

"Thanks. For getting me out of there." Alexis said.

"Not a problem." George said with a warm smile. "Helping out fair maidens is any mans job." he said with a straight face and dancing eyes.

(-Alexis-)

Martha was sitting near Rick's bed as they talked quietly.

Tears filled her eyes as she stood in the doorway and watched her dad talk. They both noticed her at the same time. Rick simply opened his arms and then she was in them, careful not to hurt him or dislodge any of the wires of IV's.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice gentle.

"You're the one in the hospital bed." She answered.

"I'm fine."

"Then so am I." She said hugging him tighter.

"Love you dad. Forever"

"Love you Alexis. Forever." He answered.

*For anyone who has watched Firefly i just couldn't resist. You might recognize the lines For those of you that dont it's a scene between Nathan Fillion's character and a couple others after he was wounded, in a Firefly ep 'Out of Gas'

A/N I think all that is left here is an epilogue. Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed.


	10. Epilogue

A/N Just this incredibaly short epilouge to wrap everything up. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out to the end, thanks for riding along. I hope you had as much fun with the story as i did.

And now for the end.

Wolfgirl

(-Castle-)

Richard Castle was hosting a reading. He'd just published another novel and tonight was the release party.

He walked on stage smiling and healthy waving at everyone, friends and members of the press and writing community alike. "Welcome everyone. Glad you all showed." he smiled. Thinking over everything that had happened for this novel to come about and glad of the people who had helped him get to where he was.

He waited for the clapping to quiet before beginning.

"Now. For the moment you've all been waiting for." He slowly opened the book and smiled.

"I'd like to dedicate this book to." he began reading. "a group of once strangers, to whom, I owe more than I can ever repay. To the security guy who protected one of the most precious things in this world, no worries you get your motorcycle chase. To the bank guy who reminded me to laugh when the world seemed the darkest. To the acrobat, who helped me pull off my biggest bluff yet. And to the math guy for a brilliant plan. To George, Nathan, Michal and Connor, all of whom I am honored to have known." He smiled to each of them in turn as he waited for the applause to die down.

"It was a day like any other for Nathan Hale, British Intelligence…"


End file.
